Scavenger Hunt
by 7x
Summary: Rei send Kira on a Scavenger Hunt with a unique prize. Oneshot, fluff


Disclaimer:

Omg it's 7x! So hi, how YOU doin'? Anyway, my first MARS fic, it's a oneshot, and enjoy. Please remember to comment.

I don't own MARS. And if you haven't seen the Taiwanese adaptation of MARS, you should. It's really depressing, tho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kira surveyed the mess that filled the three room apartment on the third floor of a seven story building. Sure, it was small, and dusty, and even a little smelly, but hey, it was home, right? She pushed aside some old issues of "Motorcycle Monthly" and made her way to the kitchenette. Sitting in a ripped chair, she read the note that had been taped to the door of the three room apartment on the third floor of a seven story building.

_Kira,_

_I'm going to be kind of late tonight, so eat dinner without me. But if you get a chance, could you run by the Grocery next door? I ordered something important last week, and they should have it at the customer service station, ok? Thanks! Love you lots._

_-Rei_

She sighed and shook her head. She looked at the messy room in front of her, and almost giggled. Only Rei could make such a mess. Really, she had only been gone three days! Her smile faded. She also hadn't seen Rei for three days. She didn't realize how much she had been looking forward to a family dinner with Rei. She frowned. Rei was important, but so was her carrier as a graphic designer, and the company that had hired her as a graphic artist required her to go on occasional business trips. She shook her head. No, Rei was much more important than going to some meeting in Osaka.

Sighing and reading the note again, she made her way back through the clutter and out the door. The good thing about living in the city was that everything was near by the three room apartment on the third floor of a seven story building. As a matter of fact, they lived right next to a very nice grocery store, where she did most of her shopping.

She entered the store and walked straight to the customer service. She gave the note Rei had left to a lady wearing tacky glasses and bright red lipstick. The lady pursed her lips, then handed her a blue plastic bowl. So this is what Rei had ordered. But they already had a full set of dishes, courtesy of a wedding gift from Kira's mother. She examined the bowl, and to her surprise, found another post-it stuck square in the middle of the bowl. Why was there a note in the bowl, she pondered silently. She hid a small smile. Could this be one of Rei's tricks? She read the note.

_Hey, thanks, Kira._

_By the way, do you mind doing another errand for me? I left my wallet at Harumi and Tatsuya's place while I was visiting the baby. Yuuko's really adorable now, isn't she? Say hello to them for me! Love you lots._

_-Rei_

Kira sighed. Only Rei could forget his wallet. But it was important. Not only was his racing license in it, but almost all their money, as well. Besides, this would give her an excuse to see Yuuko, Harumi's daughter. She'd only seen her once or twice, and she and Harumi hadn't had much time to hang out. She glanced at her watch: 3:12. If she wanted to get there before 3:30, she'd have to take a taxi. After finally waving one down and riding the 20 minute route, she arrived at the house. It looked like a family house, with a neat garden and a freshly cut lawn. It must be nice having a family. Kira frowned. With Rei working two jobs (construction and racing) and she working a full day, they had no time for children. But someday…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harumi's familiar voice calling for her to come inside, and sit, and have tea, she did, and it was very pleasant. By the time she left with Rei's wallet, it was almost 5.

She almost pocketed the wallet, but noticed yet another post-it stuck to it. She shook her head. This was getting ridiculous! How was he getting all these post-its on here before she got the items! Was this some sort of scavenger hunt? She picked up the post-it.

_I owe you one, Kira. Thanks a million!_

_By the way, I heard from Tatsuya that the pet store is having a 50 off sale on dog food. A buddy of mine on the construction site was telling me about his dog, do you mind picking up some dog food for him? I owe him $20 for lunch anyway. This should cover it. Love you lots._

_-Rei_

She stared in disbelief. This was getting ridiculous! The pet store was a half hour from here, and 45 minutes from their house. By the time she was done getting the dog food, it would be past dinner. Oh well, she wasn't that hungry anyway. She waved down another taxi, picked up the dog food and headed home. Maybe Rei would be back. It would be nice, seeing as she hadn't seen him in three days. Sure, he called her every night, but talking isn't the same thing as seeing.

Kira opened the door on their three room apartment on the third floor of a seven story building, expecting to find the same mess she had left. Instead, the room was spotless. She almost dropped the bag of dog food in shock. She could actually see their couch. As she was sitting down, Rei came in from the bedroom.

"Kira! I missed you!" He hugged her and twirled her around in his arms.

Laughing, she replied, "I've brought the things you asked for." She handed him the bowl, the food and his wallet.

Grinning, he took her hand in his. "Thanks a million. And now," he led her to the bedroom, "I have a surprise for you."

Opening the door, Kira was greeted with a wet, slobbery kiss. And not from Rei. Yelping in surprise, she nearly fell over from the golden retriever that had just given her a hug. Rei laughed and helped her up, while petting the dog.

"I know you want to start a family, but we don't have time. So I was thinking about what we should do, when it dawned on me: we should get a dog! I remembered that you really like dogs, so, ta-da! Say hello to your son."

Kira burst out laughing. "Oh Rei! He's adorable! Did you name him?"

Rei kissed her on the cheek. "Nope. He's your present, so you have to name him."

She thought for a moment, before throwing her arms around Rei's neck and laughed, "His name should be hunter, because you sent me on a scavenger hunt for him."

And so Hunter he became.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry for the lamo name, it's the only thing I could think of. --' anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave a comment, please!


End file.
